A retelling of a grate tale
by I love Elves Yummy
Summary: Just for reference if you need to refresh your memory now you don't have to replay the game!


The Beginning  
  
--------------  
  
A young girl is woken up from a nightmare, wiping away her tears we   
  
Can see from her clothes that she seems to be no ordinary girl but…   
  
(Everybody knows who she is!)  
  
The camera switches and a boy of 16 climbs down a set of ladders and   
  
Enters a room.  
  
Boy: 'hmmm… its really dark in here… where are the others?  
  
He lights the candle in the middle of the room and suddenly a voice   
  
Shouts, 'Who's there?'  
  
Boy: 'It's me Zidane.'  
  
Three characters enter from another room.  
  
Blank: 'Hey Zidane, you're late!'  
  
Zidane: 'I'm sorry, didn't mean to. Where's the boss?'  
  
Cina: 'He's not here yet.'  
  
A man with a mask suddenly appears and initiates a fight! Once the   
  
Fight is over the mask splits and Baku (the guy with the mask) says,   
  
'You have all improved by a lot! Hahahahahahah! Good! We've got a   
  
Meeting so let's start now.'  
  
Zidane and the others follow him into the other room.  
  
Baku: 'Firstly let me tell you guys what our target is. We are   
  
Going to Alexander Town and our aim is to kidnap Princess Garnet!'  
  
Cina: 'Let me tell you guys our plan. Our ship will reach Alexander   
  
Town very soon. After we have arrived we will act in a play, which   
  
is a favorite of all the townspeople. This play will act as our   
  
decoy and it is called "I Want to be your canary" I hope   
  
everybody will do his or her best and the main character in this play is   
  
Marcus.'  
  
Marcus: 'I'll do my best. But the main supporting actors, the   
  
fighters are Zidane and Blank.  
  
Blank: 'During my appearance I will use these bugs to create   
  
Confusion…to be honest, I'm really scared of these jumping bugs, but   
  
Then…I don't really have a choice so I'll just have to tolerate this…   
  
After that Zidane, you will have to do your part.'  
  
Zidane: 'Yeah, I understand! I'll have to take advantage of the   
  
Situation to find and kidnap Princess Garnet right?'  
  
Baku: 'That's right! The one we have to kidnap is Alexandria's most   
  
Beautiful Princess in Alexandria's history…Princess Garnet  
  
Welcome to Alexander Town  
  
--------------------------  
  
A young black mage falls down and a girl helps him back up to his   
  
Feet. She leaves and the young mage picks up the entrance ticket   
  
That she left behind. The mage walks up to the ticket vendor.  
  
Ticket Vendor: 'This year's play is the famous "I want to be your   
  
Canary" It is performed by the well renowned Tantalus Group.   
  
The play is about two lovers from different backgrounds falling in   
  
Love. Her Majesty, Queen Brahne, rules Alexandria, a prosperous and   
  
Happy country and there has been a rumor that Queen Brahne's   
  
Beautiful daughter, Princess Garnet, has her 16th birthday today!   
  
The young mage gives the vendor his ticket, but the man identifies it   
  
As a fake and instead gives him three cards instead to make him feel   
  
Better. He then proceeds to tell him of a man that will be able to   
  
Teach him how to play cards in the bar. The mage walks off and bumps   
  
Into the mouse boy earlier on in the game when he fell. The mouse   
  
boy tells the mage that if he helps him out then he will promise that   
  
he will be able to see the play. The mage agrees and they go off and   
  
steal a ladder and enter the bell tower.  
  
Mouse boy: 'okay, we'll put the ladder here and you go up it first.'  
  
A moogle flies down and hits the mage and they all come tumbling   
  
down!  
  
Moogle: 'Sorry for scaring you!'  
  
Mouse boy: 'Oh man! It's a moogle!'  
  
After the following scenario both the mage and the mouse boy clamber   
  
over the house roofs to reach the spectator hall just in time to see   
  
the play start.  
  
Baku enters the stage and says:   
  
'Everybody, tonight the story that we shall tell you happened many,   
  
many years ago. Princess Gloria, forced to split up with her lover,   
  
Marcus…had originally tried to escape but was found out and brought   
  
back to the castle by King Lear. Tonight's story starts when Marcus   
  
outraged, tries to solve the problem in a duel against King Lear.   
  
Now, for our audience, Queen Brahne, and Princess Garnet and others,   
  
please prepare yourself for this tragic tale and get a dry tissue   
  
ready for tonight's performance.'  
  
A fight is initiated on stage and after the battle King Lear escapes.   
  
Zidane, quickly gives chase but is immediately stopped by Blank who   
  
says to Zidane that if Princess Gloria does marry a prince from a   
  
neighboring country than it will bring peace to this world and is   
  
therefore a good thing. Zidane vehemently disagrees and results in   
  
both fighting each other. This decoy allows them both to penetrate…  
  
-----------------------  
  
Into Alexandria Castle  
  
-----------------------  
  
Here they run into the guard's room and mug the two guards to steal   
  
their clothes. Zidane and Blank both run up the flight of steps in   
  
the main hallway only to crash into a girl dressed in white robes.  
  
'Ouch...can you let me pass please?'  
  
As Zidane moves away to let her pass through she stops and says:  
  
'Um...is there something on my face?'  
  
Zidane caught red-handed staring replies:  
  
'No, there isn't but I was thinking that you may probably be the girl   
  
I was waiting for...'  
  
'Huh? You said I was the girl you were waiting for?'  
  
'Uh huh! Ever since you were born were you not dreaming of this kind   
  
of meeting...'  
  
'Are you insulting me?'  
  
'No...I didn't mean it like that...'  
  
'Then excuse me!'  
  
'Wait! Have we met before?'  
  
'No...I...'  
  
'Really ...but I can't seem to forget a girl as cute as you...you   
  
must be...'  
  
Blank: 'Hey what the hell are you doing Zidane?'  
  
White robed girl: 'um...um...sorry.'   
  
And with that she ran away.  
  
It was then that Zidane realized that the white robed girl was   
  
Princess Garnet!  
  
Zorn and Thorn appear screaming:  
  
'Oh no, we have a BIG problem!  
  
Zorn: 'It will anger Queen Brahne!'  
  
Zorn and Thorn: 'We must go quickly!'  
  
Both run down as quickly as they can to the Queen's throne and are   
  
stopped by the captain of the guards.  
  
'The Queen says that she will not see anyone. Come back later!'  
  
Beatrix: 'Is it so important?'  
  
Zorn: 'Yes!'  
  
Thorn: 'It is so urgent that it is more than urgent!'  
  
Beatrix: 'Then tell me and I will tell the queen!'  
  
Zorn and Thorn: 'Okay!'  
  
Beatrix: 'Then what is the problem?'  
  
Zorn: 'Princess Garnet...'  
  
Thorn: 'Then this and then that...'  
  
Zorn and Thorn: 'we have a BIG problem!!  
  
Beatrix: 'Alright, wait here.'  
  
Beatrix moves closer to the Queen...  
  
Queen Brahne: 'can you not see that I am watching the play? If there   
  
is something urgent then we shall talk later!  
  
Beatrix: 'Actually, it's about Princess Garnet...'  
  
Queen Brahne: 'Now that you mention it, how come she isn't here to   
  
watch the play?  
  
Beatrix: 'Yes, just now she was seen carrying the prized pendant and   
  
ran away with it. Nobody knows where she is.  
  
Queen Brahne: 'WHAT? THAT GIRL! WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!   
  
GENERAL BEATRIX!'  
  
Beatrix: 'At your command!'  
  
Queen Brahne: 'and, that man over there… CAPTAIN STEINER!'  
  
Steiner: 'Yes!'  
  
Queen Brahne: 'Bring back Princess Garnet at once!'  
  
Beatrix: 'Roger!'  
  
Steiner: 'Got it!'  
  
After sorting out his troops Steiner quickly climbs up one of the   
  
towers and immediately sees Princess Garnet being chased by Zidane.   
  
She grabs a rope and jumps down towards the airship's tower and runs   
  
through a door. Both Zidane and Steiner follow with Steiner ending   
  
up somewhat unlucky!  
  
As Zidane enters the door, Ruby shouts to him:  
  
'Zidane! Listen to me, she's not worth it!'  
  
Zidane: 'Don't say that, I need to talk to her first!'  
  
Ruby: 'What do you mean by that?!'  
  
Zidane: 'Ruby! Now is not the time!'  
  
Zidane immediately follows Garnet down the stairs and through the   
  
door.  
  
Zidane: 'Heh...you finally give up?'  
  
Zidane thinks to himself: (Although it didn't quite work out as   
  
planned but I still got the job done!)  
  
Garnet: 'Are...are you one of the actors?'  
  
Zidane thinks to himself: (Damn, so she knows who we are-)  
  
Garnet: 'I believe that you already know ... I am...Princess Garnet   
  
Til Alexandros the Seventeenth. I have a favor to ask of you.   
  
Could you kidnap me?'  
  
Zidane: 'WHA- WHAT!? Uh...'  
  
A voice: 'Princess, are you there?'  
  
Garnet: 'Th...There's somebody out there!'  
  
Zidane: 'Looks like they're coming for you? Okay. I'll handle this   
  
from now on.'  
  
Garnet: 'Thanks a lot.'  
  
Zidane: 'Okay, Princess! From now on I'll be your kidnapper!'  
  
Cina: 'Guys! Stop talking dammit! Come on!'  
  
Zidane: 'Princess Garnet, it's alright, that's my friend cina!'  
  
Garnet: 'Re...Really?'  
  
Zidane: 'But then cause he's so ugly it probably would scare you!'  
  
Cina: 'Hey! I work in the kitchen everyday!'  
  
A voice: 'Princess!'  
  
Cina: 'Quick! Follow me!'  
  
Zidane: 'Okay, let's follow him!'  
  
They push away the table and open up a secret door, just as Steiner   
  
and a guard appears. The guard chases after them but gets stuck in   
  
the opening and Steiner leaves angrily trying to find another way in.   
  
What he did not realize was that the guard was actually Blank dressed   
  
as a guard!!  
  
Blank meets up with the others and Steiner soon follows and a battle   
  
ensues. After the battle Steiner cuts through Blank's Armour and all   
  
the jumping bugs are let out! Steiner is too preoccupied to care   
  
about anything else and Zidane and co. exploits this moment to   
  
escape. Above them, on the stage, the play is in its most moving   
  
part when suddenly Garnet, Zidane and Steiner are immediately   
  
transported to the stage because of a switch they had bumped into by   
  
mistake! Faced with an impending crisis, Garnet acts along with the   
  
play, as Steiner and Zidane stand bewildered. When Marcus shouts to   
  
King Lear and thrusts his sword at him for the killing blow, Garnet   
  
steps in between the two and gets slain. Steiner horrified by the   
  
sudden change in events, kneels with grief and laments:  
  
'Oh Princess... Oh no...I will never hear your sweet voice again...'  
  
At this moment VIVI appears with his mouse friend having been chased   
  
by the palace guards. In an act of retaliation VIVI uses his fire   
  
magic but instead of hitting the guards it hits Garnet's white robe!!   
  
She jumps up and takes it off and throws it away. In the sudden   
  
change of events, Baku goes off to start the airship for a quick   
  
getaway and leaves Zidane and co. to deal with Steiner. Meanwhile,   
  
the Queen is getting more and more incensed.  
  
'Humph! That girl! Still think she's still a child, doesn't even   
  
think about the consequences. ZORN, THORN! IS THAT THING READY?'  
  
Thorn: 'Yeah, it's ready now!'  
  
Zorn: 'We'll take care of Garnet in a second.'  
  
Queen Brahne: 'WHO SAID I WANTED TO KILL HER?! I WANT HER ALIVE!!'  
  
A FMV then commences, whereby the struggling airship eventually loses   
  
control and crashes into a forest.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'll add more when I get the chance reviews will tell me if I should bother! 


End file.
